


i wanna slap you

by ilovetomoeudagawa



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i wrote this half asleep, ran is a bottom, shitpost, this is close to crack, yukina can top ran ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetomoeudagawa/pseuds/ilovetomoeudagawa
Summary: yukiran in a nutshell. thats it





	i wanna slap you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because there isnt enough yukiran in this fandom. also rated t because of sexual themes

"Yukina your performance today was absolute shit." Ran commented, arms crossed over her chest.

"Ran, look at yourself won't you? Afterglow cant beat Roselia." Yukina snorted. 

"None of us are that fond of your romance please stop." Sayo groaned as she walked past the two arguing on who's performance was better. Both of them shot looks at Sayo and Lisa just smirked.

"Liven up both of you, all of our performances were good!" Tomoe chimed, grinning as she patted Ran on the back.

"C'mon both of you~ Kiss already~" Moca winked at the both of them as she ate her bread. The pair both looked disgusted at the thought, there's absolutely no way they'd love each other!

"Oooh! Kiss! That would be such a good photo!" Himari squealed at the thought. Ran laughed, "Why would I date a pig?" "At least refer to me as a cat!" "You like  _cats_?!" "How dare you-!"

The both of them started wrestling each other, and then they both fell to the ground with Ran on top of Yukina. "Y-You're so heavy! Get off!" "No, you're staying on the ground!" Both of them continued to fight each other until Yukina's flipped over and her knee went right into Ran's crotch. "A-Ah?" Ran tried to hold her sounds in but Yukina didn't make it any better as she continued to press further. "E-Excuse me?!" 

Yukina grinned as Ran struggled under her weight. "Hey! Yukina get off!" Lisa tried to rip Yukina off of Ran but she would not budge.

"Ran, how do you like to be topped?" "W-Why are you a-asking that type of q-question!?" Ran stuttered, her crotch getting more driven into. There's no way she'd confess that she is really a bottom!

"Omg~ Roselia fighting at its finest~" Ako giggled, though Rinko was glad Ako didn't understand what Yukina was doing to Ran.

"H-Hey! Back off Yukina!" Tsugumi tried to help Lisa but Yukina was content on driving Ran mad. Tomoe sighed, did she really need to do this?

"Alright girls, just kiss and get it over with we all know you love each other." Ran and Yukina blinked as Tomoe's said that bluntly. "We don't love each other!" "Are you on crack?"

"Yukina you're literally trying to grind into Ran how is that not fucking gay??" Himari cracked up, unable to hold in her laugh. Watching them was ridiculous. 

"Kiss each other!" "C'mon and kiss already we all know you want to!" Ran never wanted to admit it. She clearly lied to herself.

But Yukina was already on the move and kissed Ran right in the lips. Everyone cheered except for Ran, who decided to kiss Yukina back. After they broke apart to catch a breath, they slapped each other. "What was that for!?" "What the hell Yukina?!"

 

Needless to say they went like that till midnight and nobody knows where they went, but everyone thinks they probably went and had sex.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was absolute shit but yukiran is good  
> Also this wasnt proof read because im tired


End file.
